Angel Beats!: The Forgotten Member
by Takui
Summary: This is the story about a girl who joins the newly formed SSS, before Otonashi.  This takes place after the light novel, Angel Beats!: Track Zero.  My first fanfiction.  Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! ^ ^ This is my first fanfiction I've ever written, so please bear with me. I apologize if there are long waits between chapters because I get writer's block a lot, and I am also a student and have my studies to do. Anyways, here's the first chapter.

Takui

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Beats!<strong>

**Warning: This story takes place after the light novel, Angel Beats!: Track Zero, and before the anime, so Otonashi, T.K., Matsushita, and other members of the SSS won't be present.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_In the world of the dead,_

_Where students go to school,_

_And an Angel closely watches over us,_

_I stand, suffer, and fight with my friends,_

_To rebel,_

_Against God._

I see prickly green trees with dark, rough bark that surrounds a gigantic school, with the sounds of students going through their daily activities pervading through the misty air.

I lie silently on a warm and gritty surface, staring up emotionlessly at the white clouds which float slowly and gently through the clear blue sky. My thoughts wander aimlessly through my mind until a rough voice barks into my ear.

"Kouno! What do you think you're doing, lying there in the middle of our baseball practice?"

A furious boy whom I had never seen before with narrow eyes and a muscular build tapped his baseball bat on the sandy ground impatiently.

"Go back to your dorm if you have nothing to do," says a short blond boy while he throws a hard baseball up into the air.

"Where am I…?"

Dorm? What dorm? What was going on? Why did I randomly wake up in a place where I had never seen before, with strangers who pretended that they knew me?

"Don't pretend to be oblivious, Kouno," growls the tall boy harshly. "Get off our field!"

Alarmed, I stand up quickly, and dash off the baseball field in a hurry. What was that about? As I brush the dirt off my sleeves, I realize that I'm wearing something weird. A girl's school uniform? When did I get changed into that? I don't even go to this eccentric school.

There's only one thing I have to do now – to find a telephone booth or something so I can call someone to get me out of this extremely creepy place.

Suddenly, I stop dead in my tracks with my mind racing. Who would I call and what numbers would I dial? My parents… who were my parents again?

I clutch at my head in despair. How could I forget my own parents' names? What kind of child was I?

_Think, think_, I tell myself desperately. _Try to remember._

I sit down on a nearby bench with an enormous headache. The only thing I can recall is the lighthearted, smiling face of a boy.

A few minutes later, with my head buried in my hands, a sharp voice interrupts my agonized daydreams.

"Class is starting, so you better be on your way."

I look up and see a girl with silvery hair standing in front of me.

_Kouno… The boys from the baseball field called me that too. Is that my name?_ I wonder dazedly.

I stand up rapidly as the girl begins to walk away. "Class?" I query, following her curiously. "But, you see, I don't go to this school. This might sound weird, but I don't know how I even got here and where I'm from. I'm thinking I might've hit my head or something, but can you tell me how to get out of this place?"

The girl stops so suddenly I almost bump into her. She turns and stares at me cautiously with her bright yellow eyes. I expect her to tell me some long explanation, but all she says is this.

"You can't."

I hesitate uncertainly before saying, "Excuse me?"

Now the girl is facing me completely. She only reaches up to my eyes. Her long hair sparkles in the sunlight and glides in the wind before she opens her mouth to tell me the unthinkable.

"This is the afterlife."

"I'm… dead?" The words blurt out of my mouth.

The girl nods briefly, and turns away from me. "People who have lived a hard life come here so they can fulfill their regrets that they've had in life and move on. If you go to class, you may find happiness by living a satisfying life here in this world."

This time, I don't follow her.

"Just tell me what you want me to do," I sigh, now clearly frustrated. "I don't have time for riddles."

"It's not a riddle," the girl says, beginning to walk away from me again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my duties as the student council president."

Anger abruptly builds up within me and I shout, "What's with all of you people? I'm not dead!"

To proof it, I pinch myself in the arm as hard as I can. "Ow!" I winched. "See? That hurts!"

"Guard Skill: Hand Sonic."

"What?"

All of a sudden, with surprising speed and agility, the girls darts towards me and gets ready to plunge a long shiny blade that appeared from nowhere into my heart.

I close my eyes, waiting for the end, but apparently that wasn't necessary.

When I didn't feel the excruciating pain of the cool sword press into my skin, I open my eyes again and see a girl with purplish-reddish hair leap over me and battle the other girl who had just tried to kill me with a short retractable knife.

Sparks flash as metal clanged against metal and before I could even begin to worry about the girl's safety, she rushes over, and grabs me by my shirt and roughly tosses me into the bushes by the school.

"Care to join the SSS?" the girl asks casually, after making sure the silvery haired girl was gone, like we had known each other forever. "We're short on recruits."

"The – what?"

Then, unexpectedly, a blue haired boy jumps down from an open window above us and lands smoothly on the ground like an agile cat. "Huh? Who's that, Yurippe?"

"Our newest recruit!"

"I didn't say I would join!" I start to protest.

"Hey," the boy whispers in my ear. "Never go against Yurippe's orders, or you might get a pair of chopsticks in your eyes."

"I heard that!" the girl shouts, and she punches the boy so hard in his face that he falls over and blood squirts out from his nose.

I kneel down next to the boy and become very aware and cautious of the girl.

"Er, are you okay?" I ask tentatively.

The boy waves my concerns aside. "Don't worry; I'm used to it. She does this to me all the time. Like kicking me off the roof…"

"She kicks you off the roof…?" I gasp in horror and amazement.

The girl frowns, with her hands on her hips. "I'm not the villain here. He deserves it! Besides, he won't die."

"He won't…" Those words slowly begin to make sense in my mind. "Wait. What do you mean, 'he won't die'?"

The girl scoffs. "Isn't it obvious? You're in the afterlife!"

I stand up abruptly and point an accusing finger at the feisty girl. "That's what that other girl said too! I'm not dead!"

The girl stares at me. "Oh yeah. You're a newbie, aren't you? That's what everyone says when they get here. You just have to accept things as they are. You're dead!"

And with that, she points a gun at my head and pulls the trigger.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a hospital bed with tan curtains and white tables around me. My mind quickly goes over what just happened. I woke up in a strange place with strange people who pretended that they knew me, a girl with white hair tried to kill me with a sword and another girl really did kill me with a gun.<p>

I suddenly sit up. How could I still be alive after that ordeal? Unless I actually was…

"See, you are dead," says a familiar voice. "This is the afterlife, and you can't die."

And there's the girl who shot me, standing next to the curtains with the boy from earlier, a shorter boy with brown hair, a tall guy with long black hair, a purple haired boy carrying what looked like a halberd, and finally a long dark haired girl wearing a black scarf and wielding two knifes in her hands.

"I'm Yuri," says the girl, holding out her hand.

I hesitate before shaking Yuri's hand. After all, she did kill me before.

"I'm… Kouno," I respond.

The others introduce themselves as Hinata, Ooyama, Chaa, Noda, and Shiina.

"Kouno-san, do you have a first name?" the boy called Ooyama asks politely.

I close my eyes, trying hard to remember. Finally, minutes later, I open them.

"Sa… Sa-yu-ri."

That word doesn't feel strange on my tongue at all. That's when I know I've remembered it correctly.

"My name's Sayuri Kouno," I say.

Yuri smiles for the first time since I've met her. "Well, Sayuri-san, this is the Shinda Sekai Sensen, where we rebel against God!"

* * *

><p>Well, here you go. I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter...<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading! Any reviews are awesome at this point. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's Chapter 2. I'm sorry for the long wait! -_-

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, though it was kind of plain. I promise it'll get more interesting as the story develops!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

I sit alone on the infirmary bed, absorbing everything Yuri just told me. The world of the afterlife where NPCs and actual humans coexist. If you follow the normal school rules like going to class, she had said, you would be erased. The SSS is made up of only six people, who're rebelling against their unjust lives; against God. They fight the girl they call Angel to get rid of her and lure out God. If I joined, I would become the seventh member.

But what exactly would I be rebelling against? I don't even –

Suddenly, intense waves of pain jolt through my body. I grasp my head again as another terrible headache starts to form. But this time, it's different. This time, I can see images. They're blurry, but I feel connected to them somehow. What are they? Could they be... memories?

I'm walking down a street buzzing with people who have things to do, places to go. No one notices an insignificant girl with long hair and gray eyes.

I'm holding a large canvas in my hands as I turn the corner and enter a dark, shabby looking apartment.

I step into the open elevator and press the number '6'.

I feel the elevator slide to a stop. I get out quickly and put the canvas down on my ground so I can get my keys to open the door that had number 2 on it. The sixth floor, the second room. That's where I lived for my entire life.

I go into the room after picking up the canvas, and brush the sweat off my forehead. How I wish this apartment had air conditioning.

I call a person's name. _"Takumi"_, I had said.

There was no reply. I know he's there though, because I hear the rustling of paper and something heavy drop to the ground coming from his room.

I smile, imaging his reaction when I show him the painting I made especially for him. I drop my schoolbag on the tattered couch, relieving myself from the pressures of a daily school life.

This room is all we can afford for now, but with his job, we'll make enough money in no time to get a better environment.

I steal another look at the swirls of colors I had created with my own hands on the canvas.

In my painting, the sky was a dazzling color of cerulean with the white fluffy clouds cutting through the rivers in the air. The grass was covered with the morning dew as black sneakers trampled all over them.

A round soccer ball flew high into the air, sailing towards the goal post. The goalie's mouth was wide open in shock as he knew that he could not prevent the ball from whizzing past him. The young soccer player who kicked the ball, with his right foot high in the air, had a triumphant and surprised look on his face. He must've been thinking: _Is it really going to go into the net?_

"_Takumi,"_ I say again. _"Takumi, look. I have something to show you." _

Holding the canvas preciously, I enter his room cautiously.

"_Takumi!"_ I call once more, giddy with excitement. _"Won't you come out? Look, I made something for you." _

Rough footsteps echo within the dark room. I see his face, lying impassively on his bed. I grow a little annoyed because he keeps on pretending that he can't hear me. What did I do to anger him?

I walk over to him, and then suddenly the lights go on in the room.

Before I could even wonder who turned on the lights, I see Takumi's motionless body, drenched in scarlet blood.

My painting drops to the ground.

"_You must be Kouno's sister,"_ says a voice behind me.

I spin around slowly and see a large man with one hand on the light switch, and the other holding a gun that was directed at my heart.

I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"_You see,"_ he says, _"Your brother's soccer skills are phenomenal. There's no way that their opponent could possibly win the big game tomorrow with him on the opposing team. So, they hired me to get rid of him for a lot of money."_

I don't move. I don't speak.

"_Well, I'd lose all that, if you went and opened your big mouth to the police,"_ he sighs, a little regretfully. _"Sorry, but I suppose I'd have to get rid of you too."_

He takes a step forward and crushes my canvas.

"_Good night,"_ I hear him say. There was a loud boom, and the world dissolves into a blanket of nothing but darkness.

* * *

><p>"So, you remember everything?" Hinata asks me, concerned.<p>

The members of the SSS gather around me at the infirmary. They came to me rapidly when they heard me sob pitifully on my blankets. But I'm okay now. I'm only a bit bothered by how they managed to put an SSS girl's uniform on me when I was sleeping without my permission.

"Yeah," I say, and maybe a little sadly. "I think remembering my name made me remember my whole past. Though, I don't exactly want to talk about it now..."

Yuri, who's standing by the window and was silent the whole time, now speaks. "No one's forcing you to," she says. "Do you need some time? We can go, if you want."

I shake my head. "No, it's fine."

Suddenly, Noda, who sat next to Yuri and was looking out the window, looking bored, stands up and shouts, "Damn!"

He grabs his halberd, and then runs straight into the closed door.

"How shallow-minded," says Shiina, who had been standing quietly in the shadows of the infirmary with her arms crossed.

"Yep, he's an idiot," declares Chaa. "So, what happened?"

Noda gives Chaa a death stare with his red face that he had just slammed into the door. "I don't have to tell _you_," he grumbles.

"Noda," Yuri interrupts. "What happened?"

"Well," says Noda, "GirlsDeMo began setting up the equipment for the operation we're gonna do later today, but Angel came, and I couldn't hear her, but she probably told them to go to class or something."

"But isn't that normal for Angel to do?" Ooyama asks innocently.

Noda whips his head around to face Ooyama. "Hey, I'm not done talking!" he growls.

"Go on," Yuri sighs.

"Okay, well, then a guy came, and he helped Angel shoo them away. I mean, the regular students and NPCs, don't do that," Noda says.

"Angel has a collaborator?" Hinata questions loudly.

Yuri frowns, obviously perplexed. "Was it the vice-president? What was his name? Ayato Naoi?"

"No," says Noda. "It wasn't the vice-president. It was some kid with dark brown hair."

"Jeez, that helps a lot," Hinata mutters under his breath.

Then, I decide to state my thoughts. "Couldn't it be just a normal human who wants to help her?"

Yuri laughs. "Who would want to help a malicious servant of God?"

"Maybe he thinks he'll get rewards for helping her!" Ooyama exclaims. "If you help an angel in disguise, surely they'd return the favor."

"Could be," says Chaa thoughtfully.

"Well, let's go find out what's going on," Yuri says.

I climb out of the bed, noticing how my injury had vanished without a single scar, and I follow Yuri and the others out of the infirmary cautiously.

"Hey," I suddenly announce before we exit the school. "Um, I've decided… I… I want to join the SSS. Rebels against the god?"

Yuri grins. "About time. Here, catch."

She tosses me a handgun and knife, which I manage to grab hold of without cutting myself up.

"Let's go then, newbie."

I smile, finally feeling like I'm part of something important again.

"All right!"

* * *

><p>Hmm. Interesting chapter. Oh, by the way, for those of you who were wondering, a lot of time hasn't passed between this story and Angel Beats!: Track Zero, so SSS and the New Guild have not completely formed yet, but some time has passed so that GirlsDeMo has its full members and are part of the SSS, and that the Old Guild has been created.<p>

Please notify me if I'm doing anything wrong, thank you ~

Review please~


End file.
